Hallelujah
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: He never thought that someone like her would get her life taken away so quickly. Now he must deal with living in a world without Allison Munroe. Songfic to "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright.


**This is sad. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hallelujah

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

It was late one night when the news broke of Allison Munroe's death. Chad Dylan Cooper was lying in his bed, watching the news, when the program was interrupted suddenly. A frazzled-looking reported stood behind what looked like a hospital, holding a stack of papers.

"We interrupt this program to bring you celebrity breaking news. Allison Sonny Munroe, star of the hit tween show, So Random, has been in a fatal car wreck just an hour ago."

Chad's half-closed eyes shot open at the sound of _her_ name. He sat up quickly and turned up the volume, his stomach lurching.

"The young star was rushed to UCLA medical center, which is where I am standing right now. Miss. Munroe was driving home from the airport with her mother when another driver ran a red light and hit the vehicle. Her mother was also taken to this center, but reports have revealed she will be alright. However, the story isn't so positive for Allison Munroe." The reported continued.

Chad gulped, trying desperately to rewrite the meaning of the word "fatal" in his head.

Suddenly, the reporter got handed another piece of paper. He read it over quickly and gasped. "We have just received word that at 11:25 p.m., only one minute ago, Miss. Munroe passed away from head trauma." He looked speechless. "It is horrible to see someone so talented, so _young_, go.—"

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The blonde in front of the screen clicked it off before hearing another thing. Chad sat still for a moment, ten thousand things going through his head. Throughout it all, one thought spoke louder than the rest: _"why would she leave me?"_

Sonny and Chad had broken up two months ago, leaving a distraught Chad heartbroken. She was the one who broke up with him after 1 happy year together, claiming that she had "fallen out of love". Sure, he was in denial for a few weeks, but time had passed and eventually the two of them just didn't speak to one another except for the occasional "hi".

But now, just knowing that he would never be able to see her smile, hear her laugh, catch a glimpse of her beauty ever again, broke his heart more than anything he had ever been through. It killed him knowing that the last thing he ever said to her was "hello." Hello? Hello didn't even compensate as a word when talking to _her._

He just never knew that his "hello" would mean the same as "goodbye".

* * *

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Chad sighed sadly as he turned around in front of the mirror, black surrounding his body. The funeral for Sonny was supposed to begin in a few minutes. It killed him inside just thinking that this would be the last time he would ever see _her_.

He bit his lip to push back the tears. No matter what, he would not cry. Not in front of everyone, and especially not in front of her. Crying would only show weakness, and he would not be weak here.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Suddenly, there was a quick knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey." A soft voice said as the door opened. Tawni's head poked in, herself sporting the same black shade.

"Hi." Chad replied, studying himself the mirror, his heart breaking a little each time.

"The service is about to start." Tawni's voice cracked, something that made the boy in the room turn to face her.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked, not bothering to put his protective walls up around the blonde girl.

Tawni nodded and looked down at the floor. "I can't believe she's dead."

The word "dead" broke Chad's heart a little more. "Me either." He looked down as well, both of them particularly quiet.

There were no words needed, though. They were thinking the same thoughts.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

* * *

"It really is such a mournful day when a young woman as wonderful as this one passes away from something that could have been avoided." The funeral director bows his head. "Miss. Allison Sonny Munroe was more than a talented actress; she was an inspiration and role model to many young girls around the country. Her volunteer work at local animal shelters showed that she was not only a nice person, but charitable and one to put others before herself."

He paused to let the audience think for a moment.

"Now I would like to call up a few people dear to Miss. Munroe's heart to say a few words."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Sonny's mother was up first, her face red and tears running down her cheeks. Chad wouldn't-_ couldn't_ cry, so he distracted his attention elsewhere. The first thing that caught his interest was the big black and white photo of Sonny. He had recognized the picture as something he took while they were dating. As usual, her face with lit up with that perfect smile and glittering brown eyes that he loved, the sun around her and the wind slightly blowing her hair.

He blinked a few times and bit his lip as if that would somehow stop the feeling coming over him. Luckily, Sonny's mother had finished up her speech, and the Randoms were up next.

Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni one-by-one filed up to the microphone, each one of them wearing the same upset expressions. Tawni stepped forward.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we really have lost an amazing person in this world. Sonny was the most generous, kind friend any of us have ever had. She was never greedy and helped any of us out when we needed it, something that we sort of took for granted sometimes." Tawni gulped. "Especially me. I wasn't the nicest to her at first, something that I regret every second. Sonny told us she would always be there when we needed her, but-"

That was been the blonde completely lost it, now crying alongside all of the Randoms. Chad closed his eyes tightly as they got offstage and the funeral director came back to the microphone.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Last but not least, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad's eyes opened as soon as his name was called. He had not known that he was scheduled to give a speech. Steadily, he stood up and went over to the microphone, blinking a few times as he looked over the crowd of mourners.

"No one in this world has made as much of an impact on me than Allison Munroe. She showed me that being kind-natured can get you farther than being arrogant, a lesson that I silently thank her for teaching me every day." Chad gazed over at the big picture of _her_ next to him, the coffin just below it. He walked over to them.

"Sonny was the one person I will never forget throughout my entire life, and it will kill me each and every day that I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to her. She knew me better than I knew myself, and I will never forget her for as long as I live." He placed a gentle hand on her coffin, the last thing that he would ever touch of _hers_.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

* * *

The service was over soon after, and everyone had filed out, leaving Chad alone one final time with _her._

"Allison Munroe, you have done so much for me and I will never stop loving you." He took the back of his hand and stroked it across the top of the coffin.

"Thank you, Sonny." Chad whispered, letting one stray tear fall from his eyes.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

* * *

**I told you it was sad. :( Anyway, this is the first time I have written anything that isn't happy and fluffy, so I would really appreciate reviews telling me if I should drop the sad stuff and keep writing fluff. Thank you!**

**Song: Hallelujah**

**Singer: Rufus Wainwright**


End file.
